1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to handkerchiefs, and more particularly concerns handkerchiefs that may be disposed proximate to the hand without necessitating the user to continuously grasp or hold the handkerchief.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Before and after use, common handkerchiefs require the user to store the handkerchief in the user's clothing, purse, or other location, or must be continuously held by the user. Handkerchiefs that may be disposed at or near the hand of the user without requiring the user to hold the handkerchief include articles that are removably attachable in a looping manner around the wrist of the user, such as that described by U.S. Pat. No. 1,772,228.
Despite the availability of such handkerchiefs, there exists a need in the art for a handkerchief that is capable of being removably disposed in close proximity to the fingers of the user for easy and convenient use without necessitating the user to continuously grasp or hold the handkerchief, yet may be used by individuals having hands of various sizes.